


In Through the Out Door

by Star Struck Crossiant (AMatterOfLifeAndDeath)



Series: Exit Only Universe [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Swearing, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMatterOfLifeAndDeath/pseuds/Star%20Struck%20Crossiant
Summary: Kili and Fili are figuring out their relationship with no help from family or friends.  What happens when one of them is put in a situation it's not sure they will come back from?
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Ori (Tolkien), fili / kili
Series: Exit Only Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079981
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

“The Chief sent me to fetch you.” Ori said, putting down a stack of fresh towels down on the trolley. “She’s in her office.”  
Kili sighed. “Thanks Ori, I’ll be there is just a second.” He turned to the little girl on the gurney in front of him. “Now make sure from here on out you make sure you actually have wings before you try to fly out of a tree ok?” he said, as he smoothed the last piece of her cast in place. He turned to the worried mom behind her. “Make sure she keeps it dry, and it should be ready to come off in six weeks or so.” She thanked him, shooing her daughter out towards the emergency room doors.  
Kili straightened his rumpled white coat, gasping with a little wince crossing his face as his fingertip brushed his left nipple, jostling the gold bar. It was still quite tender, and Kili cursed the fact he didn’t think about his work wardrobe when he let Fili pick his newest addition. At least it was free he thought.  
He made his way to the elevators, holding the door for Tauriel as she came sprinting up, lab coat flapping behind her. “Thanks for that.” She said, panting. “I’ve got a sample that I have to get read pronto for the oncology team.” She stuck it in her pocket then pushed the right floor. “So you going to the party tonight at Dwalin and Ori’s? Should be a blast.”  
He shook his head. “Can’t – got a double shift tonight.”  
“Ugh that’s the worst. Is your boy toy going to make it at least?” She said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.  
He rolled his eyes. “He’s not a piece of meat Tauriel, and he said he’ll be there if Thorin gets done with his client’s back piece in time. Fili’s helping to finish it up with him.”  
She snickered. “Easy tiger, I’m not making moves on your man. I just wondered if he would be there. Although.” She said, tipping him a wink as the elevator doors opened. “I would climb that like a tree if I could get away with it.” She then preceded to exit with a laugh, leaving Kili grinding his teeth and wondering exactly what he saw in her that made her best friend material. It must have been something in the water.  
Stepping off on his floor, Kili made his way over to the office of the Chief Resident of the ER, pausing to knock on the window. “Come in.” called the strong female voice from inside. He opened the door and peered around it.  
“You wanted to see me?” he said.  
“Ah there you are Dr. Durin. Please come in, take a seat.” He stepped inside and rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind him.  
“Mom, do you really have to call me Dr. Durin?”  
Dr. Dis Durin put her hand over the phone. “We are at work young man, and that is your official title. AND I’m your boss, so I’ll call you whatever I want. And the next time you roll your eyes at me I will roll them right out of your head.” Dis said, pointing imperiously at the chair in front of the desk. “Sit.” He could hear someone squawking through the speakers from where he was sitting. “Yes of course I’m still here Dr. Smith. I need those extra scrubs ASAP. Yes I know they’re backordered but get them. Ok. Uh huh. Bye.” She shut her phone with a snap. “What an incompetent moron.” She said putting her head in her hands. “How does someone become the head of supply chain at a major hospital and NOT know what to order for basic equipment?”  
Kili grinned at her. “No one said that common sense was something everyone had to possess.”  
Dis lifted her head and fixed her son with a piercing stare. “From what I hear, you are speaking from experience.” she said, quirking an eyebrow at him.  
He frowned. “What do you mean?”  
Dis snorted. “I mean that a little bird told me you thought it would be a good idea to shove a piece of metal through your nipple, is that right?”  
Kili opened his mouth, then shut it quickly, at a loss for what to say. Dis shook her head and sighed. “Of course you did.”  
“Fili did it for free! And you love all of his piercings, why can’t I have one?” he said, brow furrowed. Then he shook himself. “And I’m 28 years old for crying out loud! I don’t have to explain myself! How did you find out about it anyway?”  
Dis listened to his diatribe with amusement. “You done yet?”  
He flopped back in his seat, massaging his temples.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” She said, coming around her desk to ruffle his hair fondly. “For one thing, I am your mother, and that makes me omniscient. Comes with the child when they come out, every mom gets a certificate free with each birth. Plus Fili called me to tell me because he figured you wouldn’t.”  
Kili groaned. “Traitor.”  
“Yes, well, unlike you he knows which side his bread is buttered on.”  
“Or he knows who to kiss up to.” He muttered to himself.  
“Same thing, sweet child o’ mine. I expect you to take extra care until that heals you hear?”  
“For crying out loud mom, I AM a physician. I do know how to take care of wounds you know?”  
“You are a very good physician dear, and like any good physician you are crap at taking care of yourself. Just because you know how to does not mean you will. So, promise me.”  
“Yes mom.” He said standing up and stretching. “Was there something else you needed to tell me, or did you really just call me into your office to scold me like I was 12?”  
“What do you think?” she said, smirking in his direction. “Are you coming to the party tonight?”  
He paused on his way to the door, whipping his head back around to look at her. “Wait, what? You know about the party too??”  
Dis flapped her hand. “Uh, duh. Oh don’t look so surprised Killian. Dwalin invited me long before you were invited as Fili’s plus one.”  
He threw his hands up in the air. “You know I have the double tonight. Is everyone in this damn department going to this party besides me?”  
“From the sounds of it, yes. But hey, maybe it will be a slow one. I’ll cross my fingers for you, and don’t worry, I’ll take very good care of your guy for you.”  
“Thanks ever so much mom. “ He said sarcastically, grumbling as he made his way out the door to the sound of her laughter. Tonight was shaping up to be one heck of a night.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ready to go?” Thorin asked, wiping down his hands after cleaning up his tools.   
“Yep, let me hit the lights and we’re off to Dwalin’s.” Fili said, throwing his jacket on and grabbing his keys, hitting the light switch on his way out the door.   
“You bummed your dashing doctor isn’t going to be able to make the New Year’s bash?” Thorin said, rummaging around in the bag at his feet to make sure they had all the booze and snacks they said they would bring.  
Fili gave him a smirk. “Well, it’s not ideal for our first New Year’s, but that’s the price you have to pay when your boyfriend saves people on a daily basis. Besides, I’m sure he’ll more then make it up to me tomorrow after work.”   
Thorin rolled his eyes. “Thanks for that mental image.”  
“You’re very welcome. Now you know how I feel every time I have to watch you and Bilbo making out in the back room. Speaking of which, if Professor Baggins is here tonight, please don’t embarrass me by getting caught on top of the dryer again. Kili’s mom is going to be there and I’m trying to make a good impression. I don’t think she’s very happy with me after the whole piercing thing.”  
An evil smile crossed Thorin’s face as they got out of the car at Dwalin’s house. “Challenge accepted my young charge.”  
Fili groaned, slamming the door with unnecessary force and trying to scrub his mind of the mental image of his uncles wanking each other in the laundry room. Just as he opened his mouth to reiterate his request, the screen door slammed open and Dwalin was standing on the front porch, bottle in hand and shit eating grin on this face. “There’s the lads! Get your asses in here!”  
Thorin bounced up the steps, pulling Dwalin in a rough hug and taking a swig from the bottle. Dwalin reached out and pulled Fili into a one armed hug and pushed him in through the door. “Go on boy – your future Mother in Law is already here.”   
Fili rolled his eyes at Dwalin over his shoulder, hoping Dis hadn’t heard the remark. He really was trying to make a good impression.   
“There you are.” Dis said, coming up behind him and making Fili jump and curse inwardly. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he knew she had seen his slip. He tried not to shift from side to side as she stared at him, her face inscrutable. He then saw her jaw set as she reached out and grabbed his hand. “Come with me, I think we should have a chat.”  
She pulled him into the kitchen, motioning at Ori who was busy pulling pizza bites out of the oven to leave and give them a second to speak. Looking between the two of them he beat a hasty retreat without saying a word, leaving Fili to his fate. Fili wanted to stick his tongue out at him if he thought he could get away with it. Once he was out the door in the living room, Dis turned to him.   
“Alright kiddo, you and I are going to have a heart to heart right now. What exactly have I done that has made you not like me? Whatever it is, I’d like to work through it, as my kid is head over heels for you, I at least want to try and get along for his sake.” She said.  
Fili opened and shut his mouth, blindsided. “Wait, what?”  
Dis put her hands on her hips. “I’m serious Fili, I know that I come off as a hard woman sometimes, but I honestly love you and you are great with my son. He loves you a lot, and you make him happy. Is this about how I reacted when you told me about the piercing? Thank you, by the way, for figuring out that Kili wouldn’t tell me. I’m glad I knew about it so I can make sure that he takes care of it.”  
Fili closed his mouth with a snap. “Me not like you?? I thought it was the other way around! I was sure that I had blown things with you after I called you about the piercing. I just wanted to let you know since I know that Kili isn’t the best at having his own interests at heart sometimes, and he gets so wrapped up in things he might not pay attention to aftercare as he should….and well, I mean, I’m not exactly what every mom would love to see their son drag home…”  
Dis frowned, brows pulling together. “Oh Fili, did you really think I didn’t like you?” she reached out and pulled him into a fierce hug, causing him to let out an indignant squawk. “I’m so sorry! I love how different you are. Believe it or not, I was quite the hell raiser when I was your age, and I also have plenty of ink to show for it. Not that you’re going to get to see any of it, of course.” She said, dropping him a wink. “You won’t believe how happy I was when Kili told me he’d met someone that wasn’t a doctor. I know that sounds crazy from any parent, but I know how high strung we can get in our profession, and you balance him well.” She kissed him on the forehead with a loud smack. “Now enough with the heavy. What’s your poison of choice? It’s New Year’s Eve and I don’t know about you but it’s my intention to get completely hammered.”  
She grabbed a tumbler off the counter and the coke, filling her glass and adding a generous dollop of Jack Daniels. She passed over the glass to Fili and mixed up one of her own. She clinked her glass against his. “To the New Year!” and drained her glass. Fili grinned and then followed suit. She refilled both of their glasses, then grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the living room. “Come on, we’re missing the fun!” He shook his head and followed her out to where the music was thumping and Ori and Dwalin were grinding on the impromptu dance floor.   
The rest of the evening passed in a bit of a blur, not because he was drinking, but because he was having so much fun. His mood tanked a little at midnight when he had to see all the couples in the room kissing, but he reminded himself that his fella was going to be off from work soon and then he would get the same treatment, with hopefully some added benefits. Then Dis and Thorin had engaged him in a battle on the PlayStation, which he was surprised to learn was one of Dis’s favorite pastimes. He had just whipped her for the third time at Mario Kart when he heard her phone go off, playing the theme for Grey’s Anatomy.   
“Dammit! It’s the hospital. Not now!” she growled, trying to grab her phone and still steer her cart with one hand on the controller. She flew off the side of the rainbow bridge and started cursing, grabbing her phone out and answering it with a snap. “Kili, I swear to god, you just made me loose to your man and I will never forgive you…” she started to rant, Fili grinning over at her as he coasted to victory. It was because he was looking at her face that he caught the change in her face. It was like a light bulb being switched off, her face went from smiling and relaxed to tense and serious in two seconds flat.  
“Yes, sorry, Ann I’m here – what’s happened? You sound really rattled.” She listened intently, he eyes becoming wider and her breath coming more quickly. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I understand what you just said. Let me put you on speaker“ She hit the button with a shaking finger. “What did you say?”  
A woman’s voice came through the speaker of the phone, shaking and scared. “I said that the man just walked into the ER and snapped. He shot Kili before he could be taken down by security. He’s on his way to operating right now, please get here as quickly as you can.”  
“We’ll be right there.” Dis said her face draining of color as she looked into Fili’s terrified eyes. They didn’t realize that the noise had died down around them, everyone looking into their direction. She ended the phone call and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go.” She said pulling him to his feet. He followed her towards the door, Thorin, Dwalin and Ori following behind them, on legs that felt like Jell-O.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The night from Kili's perspective.

Kili was dead on his feet. New Year’s Eve was always rough in the ER, due to the number of people who started to tie one on in the early hours of the evening. He dropped into a chair at the nurse’s station, taking advantage of the lull between the early revel goers and the inevitable slamming they would take once the bars closed.  
Strong fingers wrapped themselves around his shoulders and started kneading him into submission.   
“Oh my God, I will gladly give you my first born child if you just keep going.” He groaned tipping his head forward to allow for more stretch in his overworked muscles.   
Legolas chuckled. “I think I’ll take a pass. You look ready to drop though, so I thought a pick me up might help.”  
“You nurses are all saints. Absolute saints. I’m going to build a shrine to you I swear. “Kili said, rolling his shoulders to release the remaining tension. “How’s Motorcycle Wipeout in Bed 1?”  
“From the moaning, I can assume the alcohol is wearing off. Unlike tripped over his own shoelaces and face planted guy in Bed 2. He still seems blissfully unaware of the stitches in his face.”  
“All is right with the world then. Coffee? I’m going to grab some.”  
“That would be awesome. Got to go change the sheets in bed 4. Poor bastard puked all over his shoes.” He said grabbing a stack off a cart in the hallway and headed down the hall. Kili wrinkled his nose in sympathy.   
He had just turned to go into the break room when he was paged over the intercom. Sighing he made his way up to the emergency room entrance to find one of the other nurses with their arms around a woman who is sobbing into her shoulder. The woman had a split lip, a black eye, and was holding her arm to her chest.   
“Please don’t let him get me. Please.” She whimpered, clinging to Kili as soon as she saw him.   
“Shh, you’re safe here, you’re going to be fine. Let’s get you a bed and we’ll take a look.” Kili said, his heart ramping up and his focus laser sharp.   
The nurse whispered to him as the woman sat down. “Her husband flipped his lid, thought she was cheating on him. He took off before the police could apprehend him. They’re out looking for him now.”   
Kili nodded, intent on examining the woman’s injuries. He clenched his jaw against the string of expletives he wanted to unleash at the extent of her injuries. If he could lay his hand on the man who did this, he’s happily show him how much damage can be done if you know anatomy.   
“I want her on a pain drip pronto, and call hospital security – she’ll feel better if she can see that there’s someone standing guard.”  
The nurse nodded, going to get the medication and waving the guard in from the shack out front. Once the situation was explained to him, the guard took up a post right inside the door of the room so the woman could see him, and she slowly drifted to sleep. Kili checked her vitals one more time then made his way back out to the station, rubbing his forehead where a spectacular headache had begun. He’d already had way too much fun for this evening.  
The night ramped up predictably around midnight after the New Year was rung in and everyone was on their way home. They were slammed until about 2 am, when it began to taper off a bit. Kili was just breathing a sigh of relief that the night was almost over when a man walked through the sliding door. His eyes darted around the room, and he shifted his weight from side to side. He stuck his tongue out and licked his lips and he strode forward, darting from chair to chair like he was looking for something. Kili narrowed his eyes,  
Legolas made his was over to the man. “Sir, can we help you? Are you injured?”  
The man whipped his head around, eyes raking over Legolas’s form and quickly dismissing him. “You’re not her. Where is she? I know she’s here.” The man made a started his agitated pacing again, walking towards the hallway with the patient beds. Kili stepped in front of him, intent on cutting him off before he could disturb any of the patients.   
“Sir, you’re not allowed back here. Patients only, I’m afraid. If you could tell us the name of the person you are looking for we will be happy to see if we can locate them in our system.”  
The man sneered at Kili. He was quite tall and bulky. Not in good shape, but his size did make him intimidating and his voice started to rise until he was shouting. “I know she’s here. You can’t hide her from me. I’m going to make her pay for what she did. She can’t just run out on me.”   
Kili sucked in a deep breath, coming to the realization that this must be the man that had injured the woman from earlier. He glanced around the man, at Legolas, motioning with his hand towards the room with the security guard. Legolas understood immediately and made his way around the man on nimble feet, drawing as little attention to himself as possible.   
“Sir you need to calm down. This is a hospital, we can’t have you shouting in here.” Kili said through clenched teeth, fighting with himself not to bury his fist in the man’s face. He knew where to punch him to do the most damage, but there was no guarantee he could knock the man out.  
“Get out of my way you little shit. I’m going back there to sniff her out, and you’re not going to stop me.”   
Kili pulled his arm back, ready to strike, when Legolas and the security guard emerged from the woman’s cubicle. The man saw the security guard and Kili saw the flash of pure fury and fear flash through the man’s eyes.   
“You’re not going to take her away from me!” He said, pushing Kili to the side and starting forward as the security guard came forward to tackle him. It was then that Kili noticed the man’s hand emerging from his pocket, a pistol firmly in his grasp. The man raised the gun, aiming it at Legolas, who was just in front of the security guard. In one swift motion, Kili dived for the man grabbing his wrist and twisting, forcing the gun down. He registered the gun shot with his ears but his brain couldn’t comprehend it. In the next second he saw the man hit the ground as the security guard tackled him, the gun skittering off and bouncing off the wall.  
“Kili!” Legolas yelled, running up and grabbing him by the shoulders, taking in the growing patch of blood on the pristine white of Kili’s lab coat.   
“Legolas, I think there might be something wrong.” He heard himself say from what felt like a distance away.  
Legolas lowered him to the floor, hands going to automatically compress the wound and staunch the flow of blood.   
“Shit. Oh Shit. I think that guy shot me.” Kili said, looking Legolas in the eye.  
“It’s ok Doc. We’ve got you. You’re going to be fine.” Legolas said, eyes wide in his face as he barked over his shoulder at the other nurses. Kili felt rather than saw the swift movement of ordered chaos around him, the ebb and flow of life saving rituals that he dealt with every day, now focused on him. His vision began to tunnel as the pain caught up with him at last, his abdomen exploding in white hot agony. He could feel the blood pulsing out under Legolas’s hands, and reached out to grab his friend’s arm.   
“Please tell Fili I’m sorry and I love him.” Kili whispered.   
Kili could see Legolas’s lips moving as everything faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

Fili stared at the holes in the ceiling, counting them one by one, listening to the clock in the waiting room as it ticked off the seconds. It moved with a slow lucidity, ebbed and flowed around him like an ocean of misery and hope, bound into a cacophony of silence in his head. Time was a human construction, Kili liked to say, and was therefore at human will. Then he would laugh. Fili counted the holes and listened to the ticking of the clock and bent all of his will towards making time go faster or slower, or whatever would guarantee that he would hear the sound of that beautiful laughter one more time. Just one more.   
“He’ll be ok Fili. You need to believe that.” Thorin said, slinging an arm around his shoulder and pulling him in close.   
Fili nodded, head heavy with the weight of sorrow. The waiting room was crowded with most of the members of the party, all waiting to hear the news when it came in. Dis had disappeared as soon as they had arrived, gliding swiftly down the corridor barking at all of the nurses for news, and pushing her way through the swinging doors at the end. She had been out just once, to let Fili and the rest of them know that Kili had been rushed to surgery. The bullet had made its way through his abdomen and lodged in his spleen. She had looked grim but not frightened, and that had given Fili the spark of hope that the last few hours of waiting had started to corrode.   
“You’re Fili, Right?” A voice said suddenly right in front of him. He started, glancing up at the tall graceful figure of a nurse in front of him. “Kili has told me all about you. Can’t get him to shut up about it if I’m honest. I’m Legolas.”  
Recognition made its way into Fili’s eyes. “Oh, right, of course the nurse Kili says is his favorite on the night shift.”  
Legolas gave him a wide smile. “Good to know that we’re both members of the mutual admiration society because I’m quite fond of him as well.” Legolas pointed at the chair next to Fili, who quirked his eyebrow at him and nodded. Legolas sat down with an audible groan, leaning his head back for a second, and Fili noticed the deep circles under his eyes. “Fuck, what a night.”  
“Fuck indeed.” Fili said. Legolas snorted. Sitting up a little straighter. “I’ve seen your work on your favorite canvas. Impressive piece.”  
Fili furrowed his brow. “Just what kind of relationship do you have with my boyfriend?” he asked, partially serious.   
Legolas’s eyes widened as he replayed his last couple of sentences, holding his hands up and chuckling. “Completely platonic I assure you. My tastes run to the more rugged type, kind of like that one over there,” He pointed to Gimli who was hanging out with Dwalin by the front windows. “Nah, Kili and I are just friends. We do however, share a locker in the lounge and I might have come in at the end of my shift while he was changing out of his scrubs and caught the top of his tattoo. Didn’t let him leave until I got to see the whole thing.”  
Fili felt his shoulders relaxing, tension leaving that he immediately felt guilty for. He knew Kili wasn’t like that, but he had been hurt in the past and it was so hard to trust someone with his heart. The problem was his heart seemed to have fallen into trust when his head wasn’t looking.  
Legolas tilted his head, giving him a small smile. “Kili is head over heels for you, you know. He didn’t have to tell me, I can tell by the way he talks about you. I can see why too. You seem like a very decent guy.”   
Fili twitched his lips into a quick smile which quickly danced its way off his face. “Thank you. Kili is very important to me. I don’t know what I’ll do without him, to be honest.”  
Legolas gave his head a nod. Fili found his presence strangely calming, and it worked to settle his nerves.   
“You know, he told me to tell you he loves you.” Legolas said, looking over at Fili’s wide blue eyes. “It was the last thing he said when he passed out. He wanted to make sure that you knew he loved you.” He stood up stretching his arms over his head. “Don’t give up on him, Fili. He’s made of strong stuff under that goofy exterior. If he can come back to you, he will.” He gave him a little wave and then headed over to where GImili was standing, eyeing the blond with unconcealed interest. Fili’s eyebrows rose a little but it wasn’t enough to keep him distracted for long.   
Legolas hadn’t told him anything he didn’t know. Kili had shown him a million times how much he loved him, in all the ways that mattered. Fili reached in and fingered the key in his vest pocket. He knew it was time for him to take that next leap, something he hadn’t let himself do in a long time, not since his last relationship had ended in such disaster. He had been waiting to do it properly, but now he just wanted an opportunity to do it at all.   
He was so distracted that he had missed the quiet that had started to fall in the room, the loud conversations falling into quiet murmuring as Dis made her way over to stop in front of him. He looked up at her face, he mouth set in a grim line. Then, her whole face changed as she gave him a brilliant smile of relief.  
“Everything went just fine, and he’s out of recovery and in his own room now.” She said. Fili closed his eyes against the flood of tears threatening to make their way down his face. “He should be awake very soon, I wanted to come get you so you could be there.”  
“Thank you.” He said around the lump in his throat, as the waiting room erupted into cheers. She grabbed his hand in both of hers and pulled him to his feet, tucking his arm in hers and leading him down the corridor she had vanished down earlier. Fili looked quickly back over his shoulder, seeing all of the people who mattered to him giving him wide smiles as the doors closed behind him and he made his way to the room where his heart lay.


	5. Chapter 5

Kili came back to consciousness is slow increments, blinking his eyes open and taking in his surroundings. He heard the beep of the heart monitor and felt his head spinning, recognizing it as a side effect of the anesthesia even in his blissed out state. They clearly had him on some serious pain meds, and right now he couldn’t be more grateful. He felt a hand squeeze his own, and that was when everything that had happened came flooding back to him. He tried to focus, shifting in the bed and moaning at the pain that made its way through the haze.   
“Hey, hey you’re ok. You’re ok Kili.” His favorite voice in the world cut through the sudden fear, and Kili focused on the face that swam into view above him.   
Fili looked a mess. His eyes were red rimmed and puffy as if he had been crying for hours. His hair was knotted and unkempt, he had clearly been running his hands through it, a habit Kili knew he had when he was nervous or upset. He was looking at Kili with such sadness, with a layer of fear just bubbling beneath the surface.  
“Hi. You look a fright.” Kili croaked, startled at how gruff his voice sounded then mentally kicking himself. Of course his voice sounded like crap, he just came out of major surgery.   
Fili let out a watery laugh. “You think I look bad? Remind me to get you a mirror ASAP.” He took his other hand and began to comb it through Kili’s hair, taking the time to massage his scalp. Kili, closed his eyes in bliss, the feeling distracting him from everything else.   
“How’s your pain? Need me to get a nurse?” Fili said, staring intently into his eyes. Kili shook his head. “I’m ok for now. What happened to the guy? Did they get him? He didn’t get to his wife did he?” A brief flare of panic raced through his heart at the thought, but Fili was already shaking his head, allaying his fears.   
“Security has able to tackle him right after he shot you. He’s in jail right now and won’t be getting out in the foreseeable future. Everyone is ok. Except for you.” Fili sighed, giving Kili a look of fond exasperation.  
Kili shrugged, wincing as it pulled the stitches in his abdomen. “I’ll be ok Fili. You said it yourself. Besides, there was nothing else I could do. I couldn’t let him just kill her or anyone else. “  
Fili shut his eyes, bringing Kili’s hand to his lips. “I know that. I just wish you didn’t have to be so damned awesome all the time.”  
Kili laughed. “Ow. Don’t do that right now, that really hurts. I had to do something to keep up with you. You’ve got all kinds of interesting scars.”  
Fili snorted. “Yeah, difference is mine were obtained in less than savory bar fights, not saving a woman from a maniac.” Fili’s smile turned sad again. “You really are too good for me Kili.”  
Kili snapped to attention at that squeezing his hand with all the strength he had. “Hey, you know that’s not true.” He caught Fili’s eyes with his own, making sure that Fili was listening. “I love you Fili. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted in a partner. I don’t care anything about your past, and I think what you do for a living is awesome.” Kili looked down at their linked hands, feeling suddenly shy. “I never want to lose you, Fili. You mean too much to me.”  
Fili stared at him for a heartbeat before leaning in to cover his mouth with his own, his lips sliding along his own. He pulled back only when he needed some air, panting. “I love you too Kili. So much. As a matter of fact, I have a question to ask you but I was putting it off because I didn’t know if you would be interested.”  
Kili swallowed, a lump in his throat. “You can ask me anything Fili.”  
“I wondered if you would be interested in moving in with me? Seeing if we could take the next step to making this a forever thing. I know I want that, but if it’s too soon for you don’t feel obligated…” Fili knew he was babbling, which he never did, but his nerves wouldn’t let him stop. Until Kili covered his mouth with his hand, smiling at him with tears in his eyes. “I would love to move in with you Fili. But I think I should probably get out of the hospital first.”  
Fili laughed, giving his a little smirk, his whole face lighting up with joy. “That would probably be for the best yes. And we need to have a discussion about when you’re allowed to play the heroic doctor. No more flinging yourself in front of bullets.”  
Kili grinned. “I can’t promise you anything, but I’ll do my best to make that happen.” He tilted his face forward, Fili meeting him for another kiss this one much more passionate.   
“Oi, no snogging the patient until he’s off from oxygen at least.” Dis’s voice said from the doorway as the two parted, Kili shooting her a look of annoyance while Fili just grinned.   
“Mom…” Kili started to say only to shut up when she held her hand up.   
“Don’t you dare ‘mom’ me young man. You’re on my shit list until you can at least get out of bed on your own.” She made her way over to the bed, her whole face softening. “I’m so glad you’re ok sweetheart. If you ever scare me like that again I will kill you myself.”  
Kili smiled. “Cross my heart, I’ll try to be more careful from here on in.”  
“Good, because you have about twenty people in the waiting room who have agreed to keep an eye on you, so I don’t think you could get in trouble even if you wanted to, at least for a while.” She reached out and kissed him on the forehead, giving Fili’s shoulder a squeeze as well. “Now, you need your sleep, so I’m taking this one.” Shooting Fili a pointed took, “and making him get some sleep as well. Don’t you argue with me either young man.” Not giving Fili a chance to open his mouth. “You haven’t slept in a while and you’re dead on your feet.”  
Fili nodded his head getting up and planting another kiss on Kili’s forehead. “I’ll be back a little later. Get some sleep love.”   
Kili hummed. “You too.” He settled back under the blanket, letting the fatigue drag him back under as he settled into the warmth of the love he knew was around him. Time to heal.


	6. Chapter 6

“Honey I’m home!” Fili called, kicking the door shut with his foot as he made his way with groceries into the kitchen.   
“I’ll be right there!” Kili called from the bedroom.  
“Get your sweet ass out here and help me with the groceries.” Fili said. “You said you would be up to doing that much.”  
It had been about a month since Kili had come home from the hospital. Fili had moved all of his things into his house, helped out by Dis and with Kili’s permission. They were still working their way through what went where. They hadn’t yet established a routine, and Fili had been reluctant to put too much pressure on Kili. He stilled remembered what he looked like in the hospital, how fragile he seemed and how scared that made him. So he was taking it slow, having Kili do all the little things around the house, not enough to strain him. Kili, for his part, was having none of it, having told Fili repeatedly that he was ok to do much more, especially physically. Fili hadn’t made any advances on him since the hospital, and to say that Kili was blue balled at this point was an understatement. Kili knew that he had scared him. He had scared himself. But he was the physician dammit, and he knew his own limitations, and having Fili fuck him into next Tuesday would definitely within his abilities.   
All of this had been what had led to Kili striding confidently into the kitchen wearing nothing but a smile. He started putting groceries away.  
Fili had his back turned to him, head stuck in the refrigerator. “So I got you some of those cookies you like, figured that you could use the treat. I also got myself some of that ice cream I like – and hands off this time.” Fili chuckled, turning back to grab the milk and pausing when he noticed Kili’s glorious ass sticking out of the cereal cupboard as he was bent over putting away the Frosted Flakes. Fili could see one of Kili’s favorite toys was already in place, stretching him open. Fili swallowed against his suddenly dry throat.   
Kili heard the sound of Fili’s intake of air and knew the penny had finally dropped. “It was nice of you to get me a treat, sweetie. I’ll look forward to eating them later.” He wiggled his hips a bit. “That was not what I was looking forward to eating now, however.” He looked back over his shoulder and shot Fili a grin.   
Despite his hormones being in complete overdrive, Fili snorted. “Really Kee?”  
Kili straightened and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, a look that definitely didn’t match his obvious erection. “What, I’m giving you my best here.” His arms fell, and he looked at Fili, his eyes going soft and pleading. “Come on, Fili, aren’t you at least a little interested? I won’t break, I promise.”  
It was Fili’s turn to smile, dimples coming out to play as he made his way over to Kili. He reached out and grabbed Kili’s hand, placing it slowly and deliberately on his crotch. “You can be the judge of how much I’m interested Kee,” knowing that Kili could feel the curve of his erection under his fingers. “I’m just worried. You almost died. I could never live with myself if I caused you further harm.”  
Kili sighed and looked at him fondly, arms coming up to encircle his neck as he placed a soft kiss on the edge of his mouth. “I told you I’m ok Fili, and which one of us has the medical degree?” He brushed some of the golden strands away from his forehead, looking into the crystal blue of his eyes. “I know I scared you. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. But I don’t regret it. It was the right thing to do.” He pulls their foreheads together, feeling Fili’s hands settle on his hips. “We’re alright Fili. I’m alright. Except if you don’t put your cock in me soon I may spontaneously combust and that really will be you’re fault.”  
Fili laughed. “I thought that was an exit only?” he teased his hands coming up and brushing over the raven on the small of Kili’s back.   
“Hmm. Sometimes it is. But today, you get to come in through the out door my love.” Kili grinned at him. “As a matter of fact, you can come in any door you would like.”  
Fili grabbed him under the thighs, lifting him suddenly and Kili wrapped his legs around his waist. “Well, I that case, I better get to trying them all.” Kili laughed. “I think that would be smart.” He said, leaning down to kiss him as his man carried him down the hallway into their bedroom, snickering when Fili kicked the door shut with his foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have it folks! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm working my way up to being more explicit....baby steps.


End file.
